Hair dryers and blow dryers are well known in the prior art. Conventional blow dryers utilize a tubular body secured to a handle. The body holds a heating element and a motor that rotates a fan. In operation, the rotation of the fan draws air into the body through an inlet located at the back end or sides of the body. The fan then blows the air past the heating element to warm the air. Finally, the heated air is blown out of the dryer through an outlet at the front end of the body. However, the motor and the high speed rotation of the fan typically generate noise that escapes the dryer body through the outlet, inlets, vents or other openings in the body, as well as the wall of the body itself.
Whether at home or in a professional setting, such as a hair salon, hair dryers are used to blow dry hair after cleaning and/or wetting the hair. The device is used near the person's ears, so the noise is at least a nuisance. Moreover, at home this is often accomplished early in the morning or late in the evening, when it would be helpful to have a quiet hair dryer so as not to disturb other people in the house, such as a sleeping spouse or child. In professional settings, a large number of hair dryers may be operating at once, creating noise levels that may be so loud that it is difficult for the hair stylists and customers to hear each other talk. Thus, there is a need for dryers which are less noisy than typical dryers.
This noise can also be a problem with other hot air gun applications. For example, paint guns that blow air may be too loud to use during certain times in residential neighborhoods. The inventor contemplates that any air blowing device may need quieter operation in certain situations.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention to provide a new and improved blow dryer.
Another object is to provide a new and improved blow dryer that creates a relatively low level of sound emissions.
Still another object is to provide a new and improved hair dryer which is relatively quiet.